


Never been more alive

by wisia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: A Corpse Bride, Stony Style
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Never been more alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonieisnothere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonieisnothere).



> This was inspired by nonieisnothere's Corpse Bride Stony art:
> 
> https://nonieisnothere.tumblr.com/post/633602005474131968/

Their trek was quiet through the woods, as much as it could be. Tony glided along the path, movements smooth and fluid. His unliving status only added to the unearthliness of Tony’s gait although Steve was certain Tony must have been just as graceful alive. The moonlight elevated Tony’s handsome features and the starkness of the white bones peeping beneath his coat’s cuffs. As much as Tony tried to conceal it, there was no denying that he was indeed dead. There was a magnetic quality there in Tony’s figure. His attention was such consumed that Steve wasn’t sure he could trace their path if asked.

“Are you scared?” Tony asked, catching Steve’s eyes. His voice tinkled like a melody, carried by the wind. It sent chills down Steve’s spine.

“No. I’m not.”

Tony laughed, sound unholy and unrestrained. “Quite bold of you to say so. It’s not every day you spend time with the dead.”

“I think the living is more of a danger to me at this point,” Steve said, wryly. His engagement to Sharon Carter had been fraught with mishaps. It did not even include his time spent at war.

“Perhaps.” Tony twisted the ring on his finger. The silver glimmered, brighter still contrasted against bone. He sighed, looking up at the moon, wistful. “You will be rid of me soon.”

“What do you mean?”

“What did you think we were doing?” Tony countered.

In all honesty, Steve did not consider anything of Tony’s request for a walk. After all, vows were said until death do us part, and Steve was still very much breathing to carry on.

“Tony—”

“I’m not unaware,” Tony went on. He did not look at Steve. “Though it was my wish once.”

“What?”

“Love. Marriage.” Tony waved a hand. He turned to Steve now, smile brittle. “It was what I wanted when I was alive.”

“Oh.” Steve paused. “And it is not your want now?”

Tony stilled. “Does it matter? You’re alive, Steve. You married me by accident. I’m not that selfish. We’ll return you to the world of living soon. That’s where we’re going by the way.”

“Then why keep me here?” Steve asked. “For this long in fact? It has been at least a month I have been with you.”

And it was the best month Steve had ever had. He had never felt more himself than down here with Tony.

“I—” Tony stammered.

Steve took the opportunity to step closer and pulled Tony to him. Tony’s eyes were wide, hands braced against Steve’s chest to stop him.

“Steve.”

“Yes?”

“I, I only wanted your company for a night.” Tony closed his eyes, his cold fingers gripped Steve’s lapel tightly. “I lost…I lost track of time in truth. I was…I never meant to keep you here this long.”

“Oh, Tony,” Steve said, quiet and soft.

Tony opened his eyes, looked at Steve with an intensity that shook Steve to his core. “I just…I wanted to know what it was like once. To have that.”

Steve swallowed. “And what if I don’t want to return?”

“What? Don’t say that,” Tony snapped, pulling away. “Of course, you have to—you need to go back to Miss Carter and your life. You don’t belong here with me.”

“I think this says differently,” Steve took Tony’s left hand, directing it between them. The silver ring gleamed.

“You—you’re too honorable. This is not a vow you need to keep,” Tony said tersely. “I’m dead, and this is—"

“It is _my_ wish,” Steve said, pressing Tony’s hand to his heart as his other slide up Tony’s neck. He tilted Tony’s head back to gaze into his eyes.

“Steve, you can’t—”

And it was easy. His mouth was on Tony’s soft and gentle. Short as he kept it polite. He studied Tony’s eyes. Dazed. Confused. Cautious and yet…

“Do you know what you do to me?” Steve asked. “You may be dead, but you’ve never been more alive.”


End file.
